


34. Concrete

by parka_girl



Category: Block B, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: "Are you real?" The words slip out of Myungsu before he can stop them.
Minhyuk, though Myungsu doesn't know his name yet, smiles at him. He reaches out, brushing his fingers through Myungsu's hair, stroking his face. Myungsu, for reasons he doesn't understand yet, leans into the touch.
"I'm real." Minhyuk's voice is calm, soothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like a Matrix AU ... also, it's cheesy as fuck and I am sorry about that.

"Are you real?" The words slip out of Myungsu before he can stop them.

Minhyuk, though Myungsu doesn't know his name yet, smiles at him. He reaches out, brushing his fingers through Myungsu's hair, stroking his face. Myungsu, for reasons he doesn't understand yet, leans into the touch.

"I'm real." Minhyuk's voice is calm, soothing.

"Where am I?" Myungsu asks.

Minhyuk's face brightens more. "Free." He replies, softly. "You're finally free."

Myungsu closes his eyes and sinks back onto the bed. He tries to remember the last thing that happened. He remembers saying goodnight to his family and falling into bed, more exhausted than he'd ever felt in his life. He remembers before that, going out and partying with his friends. He remembers a boy who looks like Minhyuk. He remembers the kissing. The memories are crushing now.

His eyes snap open and he looks over at Minhyuk. "You were there."

Minhyuk nods.

"You gave me ..." Myungsu starts and he remembers the drink. It was pink, so pink that Myungsu thought nothing good could come of drinking it. And yet, and yet he did. He drank it anyway. He remembers the question, to.

"Do you want to be free?" Minhyuk says, echoing the words he said the night before.

"Yes." Myungsu replies then, as now. "I'm free now?"

Minhyuk nods.

Myungsu struggles to sit up. He looks around him. Everything is in blacks and whites, even his clothes. He looks toward Minhyuk.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Minhyuk."

"Minhyuk?" Myungsu repeats, if only to taste the name on his lips. He remembers the way Minhyuk tasted from the night before.

Minhyuk grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"What is freedom?" Myungsu asks, but even as he asks, he remembers what he read. There were books, pamphlets, stuff people pretended didn't exist. He knows what freedom means. It's this, it's not being in the game anymore. It's reality.

"This. We are freedom. Everything is freedom." Minhyuk replies and then hands him something, a phone.

Myungsu types in the address without thinking about doing it. He sees his parents. They're suspended, like he was. He knows they don't want to be free, that they don't understand what freedom is. He looks at up at Myungsu.

"Why me?" He asks.

Minhyuk looks at him, thoughtfully. While he considers his answer, Myungsu swings his legs over the bed and finds he feels weak. He tries to stand, but can't. Muscle loss, he remembers reading about that. He lets Minhyuk help him back onto the bed. Minhyuk sits down next to him.

"You sought me out." Minhyuk finally says.

"Why are my memories so fuzzy?" Myungsu says, remembering how he went to the club, how he knew Minhyuk was the person he needed to talk to. How he felt something, deeper than he'd ever felt before, when Minhyuk kissed him.

"Because you've only just woken up." Minhyuk reaches out, resting Myungsu's head against his shoulder.

"Am I the only one you've brought?" Myungsu asks, wondering to himself if he should be getting attached.

"No." Minhyuk says, but doesn't move away. "But you're the first I've kissed."

Myungsu sits up and looks over at him. Minhyuk smiles, but this time the confidence is replaced by something else, a shyness.

"Yeah?" A smile plays across Myungsu's face. He reaches out and presses his fingers against Minhyuk's jaw, tracing along toward his mouth. Minhyuk looks a tiny bit breathless and it twists something in Myungsu's stomach.

Desire, he thinks. He'd forgotten what that felt like, or maybe he never knew. Minkhyuk's eyes are darker now and there's a look on his face, maybe it matches Myungsu's own.

"You're my type." Minhyuk finally says.

Myungsu laughs a little, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. "What? Newly free and at your mercy?"

A smile plays at the corner of Minhyuk's mouth. "Beautiful and brave." He whispers the words as he helps Myungsu stretch out on the bed.

Myungsu feels like he's known Minhyuk forever, maybe it's the way they're looking at each other, or maybe it's something else. He reaches up, brushing his thumb against Minhyuk's face. "And you're mine." He says, without thinking, but meaning it.

"Your knight in shining armor?" Minhyuk replies, sitting on the bed, hand against Myungsu's chest, over his heart.

"Freedom fighter, full of righteousness, hot as the blazing sun." He doesn't know where the words are coming from, but he doesn't care.

"You're poetic when you're exhausted." Minhyuk says, but there's emotion in his voice. Myungsu wonders how it is that they can care so much for each other so quickly.

Minhyuk leans forward, pressing his mouth against Myungsu's. "When you wake up." He whispers, softly. "I'll be here."

Sleep comes easily, washing over Myungsu. He dreams of life in the game, of pink drinks and fluorescent skies. He wakes up with a gasp, nightmare he can't remember already fading. He isn't alone. Minhyuk's curled up on bed next to him. But there's someone in the one chair in the room, looking at him, disapprovingly.

Minhyuk, having felt Myungsu wake, also wakes up. He sits, looking affectionately at Myungsu before realizing they're not alone. He looks over toward the man in the chair.

"Sir." There is ice in Minhyuk's voice.

Myungsu reaches up, fingers pressed against Minhyuk's lower back. He instantly relaxes, not visibly, but Myungsu can tell.

"I came to see who it was that's distracted my best agent." The man says, but much to Myungsu's surprise, and perhaps Minhyuk's, he doesn't sound upset or angry.

"Sir." Minhyuk says, eyes cast down toward the floor.

"Lee Minhyuk, you knew this day would come." The man says.

Myungsu looks over at Minhyuk, alarmed, but the man keeps talking.

"You haven't told him, have you? Good. That'll make this easier. You're relieved and your duties will be passed to your second, until he's ready. Is that clear?"

Minhyuk nods without saying a word. But he's look up at the man now, there's a slight lightness in his gaze now, something almost joyful.

"You're certain?" The man asks, suddenly.

Minhyuk nods.

"Is he?"

Minhyuk glances at Myungsu, who remains clueless, and then back at the man. "He is. Are they?"

The man nods. "Yes. We're done. We'll see you both in a week." And with that, he exits the room.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Myungsu asks.

Minhyuk turns, shifting until he's lying down again. He pulls Myungsu to him. Myungsu wants to resist, but being with Minhyuk is so natural, it's like breathing.

"We belong together." Minhyuk says, softly. "If you free yourself, without a pill, or a drink, then you have to find your other half."

Myungsu opens his mouth, but Minhyuk's talking again.

"We don't know why, that's just the way it is. Some people search for years, some for hours." Minhyuk, slides his hand up, placing it over Myungsu's chest again. "I was somewhere in between. But you, you found me first."

"I didn't know." Myungsu says, softly. He shifts, lying on his back now.

Minhyuk shifts, pressing against Myungsu, sliding a leg over his until they're twined together. "We never do, until it happens."

"When I kissed you." Myungsu says, suddenly.

Minhyuk nods, a smile on his face. Myungsu shifts, pulling at Minhyuk until they can kiss again. For a long moment, like the first time, nothing else matters. Maybe Myungsu hasn't known Minhyuk forever, but it feels like it and he'll take it.

Eventually they pull apart. One of Minhyuk's hands finds it's way into one of Myungsu's and for a long time they lie twisted together in silence. After how long, Myungsu doesn't know, Minhyuk talks again.

"Sometimes the game resets and people forget things. I think that's why it takes so long for people to find each other. But you and I ..." He trails off and Myungsu doesn't need for him to finish. There are flashes of memories, of seeing Minhyuk before and he knows Minhyuk's remembering the same.

"What happens now?" Myungsu finally asks.

Minhyuk traces patterns on Myungsu's stomach, causing the shirt he's wearing to shift up. Minhyuk's fingers against Myungsu's skin now, warm and comforting.

"You get your strength back and we go back in."

"Into the game?" Myungsu asks, though he knows the answer.

"Yeah."

"To free people?" Myungsu asks, softly, his eyes never leaving Minkhyuk's face.

"To free people. To spread the truth." Minhyuk replies.

Myungsu leans over and kisses Minhyuk and another long moment passes. Myungsu's glad of all the time they'll have together, in the world outside the game. He'd made out with plenty of boys, even slept with a few, but none of it ever felt like this.

"And you don't have to look for me anymore." Myungsu says, breathless, as Minhyuk's hand slides down his body.

Minhyuk nods, leaning forward and kissing Myungsu again. "Because we found each other. And this is real." His words slip into Myungsu's mouth, as his hand slides up again, flat against Myungsu's chest, against his skin, right over his heart.


End file.
